


The Secrets of Silas

by AFY2018



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Hollistein - Freeform, Sorceress, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...you should make a fic about how Laura, the willful and innocent, is secretly a beast like Carmilla…~SuddenlyCrimson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuddenlyCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlyCrimson/gifts).



“Danny came by again.” Carmilla groaned as Laura walked into the house.

“Really?” Laura asked, setting her things on the chair. “What did she need?”

“I don’t know, something about the army again. She was wondering if there was a way to help us. I don’t trust her.”

“Oh don’t be such a brooding vampire. She’s trustworthy. You know that she’d risk her life to protect us.” Laura said sitting on Carmilla’s lap.

Carmilla kissed Laura’s jaw and whispered, “I’m sure the Amazon would place her life over yours, but she probably would push me off a cliff to be your girlfriend.”

Laura rolled her eyes and looked at a file that Carmilla had been reading. “What’s this?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, this is the latest in my mother’s affairs. Mattie’s sure that whatever Vordenberg was planning is here in this.” Carmilla said, looking down at the file. She opened it up and flicked through a few papers, pulling one out and closing up the file afterwards. “This was a transcript from his office from just last year. My mother and him were talking, though Mattie hired a pixie to listen in. Here,” Carmilla pointed to a highlighted section, “Vordenberg talks about hiring a spécialiste marine for an unknown animal. Mother answers back by saying, ‘We can’t allow them anywhere near him. A spécialiste marine will not ever be able to care for the, hmph, monster.’ I mean, they’re obviously talking about the fish monster, but why would Vordenberg know anything about it?”

Laura scooched closer and looked at the paper. “Do you think he knows anything else?”

“God, I hope that he knows that there is no way to kill that thing.”

“Why would he want to? Like, what does he need from that giant angler fish monster?”

“I think he wants to control it. We’ve already seen what he plans to do with us. I mean, maybe he wants to bring his family back into control.”

“Can you imagine?”

Carmilla laughed a bit and looked at Laura. “Actually, yes I can.”

“Really? What happened?”

“Well, for me, this all began in 1664 when I met the Vordenbergs. I was betrothed to the eldest son, lord to-be of Silas at the time. He was a young man, couldn’t have been more than 5 at the time. His father, the lord, was a strict older man who was very hard to please. I can still remember him to this day. His salt-pepper hair, pale skin, and broad shoulders. He… ruled with an iron fist. Never really knew how powerful he was…”

Carmilla looked off into space, recalling something. Laura moved a few stray hairs away, “Carm?” She quietly asked, brushing her nose against her girlfriend’s jaw. “You okay?”

Carmilla smiled, wrapped an arm around Laura’s head, and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. “Of course.”

Laura smiled back, snuggled into Carmilla. The dark haired girl combed her hand threw the blonde’s hair. She kissed her on the head and listened to the human’s heartbeat. She moved her hand down to stroke Laura’s shoulder. Laura looked up to her and kissed her chin. She watched as Carmilla subconsciously stroked her and looked out the window. After a few minutes, Laura slumped against the vampire, asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked what you read? I do femslash for OB, Criminal Minds, Between, TLW, Carmilla, and Original Fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla shifted a bit to lay Laura on the sofa. She got up, grabbing the file, and walked up stairs to talk with Mattie. She knocked on the door and walked in. She smiled and hugged Carmilla. They sat down across each other in the two crimson velvet chairs, and a mahogany table between them. Mattie set down two wine glasses of blood and scooted one towards Carmilla. The younger girl smiled and picked up the glass. She sipped a little out and set it back down on the table. Carmilla looked at the file and placed it on the table, pushing it closer to Mattie.

“I read the transcript.” She opened it up and took out a few papers. “What is this about.”

“What?” She asked, sipping on the blood.

Carmilla pointed to a highlighted section of a page. “This. Mother and Vordenberg. Why is there so much about me. He’s obviously obsessed with my family, but why are they talking about me?”

“Well Carm, he has a great reason for hating you. You broke the heart of a family member he doesn’t know.” Mattie scoffed.

“Why am I always the bad guy.”

“You’re not always the bad guy… you can also be the love sick panther.”

Carmilla laughed lightly and picked up the glass. “I’ll drink to that.” She joked, clinking her glass with Mattie’s.

“Now,” Mattie began, setting her glass down. “talking about love sick panthers, is this… Laura another one of your hundred year lovers?”

“Now Mattie, I know you’re jealous-”

“Jealous? Of what, your many midnight stands and inability to let go?”

“I’m also very easy on the eyes.” Carmilla taunted. Mattie shook her head and chuckled her low laugh. “Now, back to my actual question. What does this have to do with me?”

“Now Carmilla, I don’t believe that a 354 year old girl can understand.” Mattie quietly stated. “My darling little Carmilla, I know how hard it is, but Mother was right not to tell you, and so you will have to find out for yourself. When you are finished with your drink, I would appreciate it if you would go down to do more research.”

“Ugh, okay.” Carmilla groaned. She siphoned the blood and took her papers.

“Goodbye Carm.” She said taking a sip from her glass as she watched Carmilla leave.

Carmilla closed the door behind herself and began downstairs to the ground floor. She hit the ground floor softly and headed for her room. She set the file on her bed and walked back out to see if Laura was still asleep on the chair. She peeked around the corner and smiled at the human who was curled up on the chair. She moved closer and brushed a hair out of her eyes. Laura stirred a bit but stayed asleep. She smiled at the vampire and nudged her hand. She lazily moved into a sitting position and grabbed Carmilla’s hand, pulling her onto her lap. She kissed her cheek.

“How long was I out?” Laura asked.

“About an hour. now that you’re awake, do you want to play Underworld?”

“Ugh, it’s like Monopoly, I never win.”

“Come on, I’ll help you.”

Laura rolled her eyes and kissed Carmilla. “Okay, fine.” She got up and sat at the table waiting for Carmilla.

Carmilla emerged three minutes later with the board game and sat down across the human. She smiled at Laura and set up the board. Carmilla took the first move and messed with the Laura until the human kicked her under the table and quickly stated. “This game is crap. absolute crap.” 

Carmilla smiled and leaned over to kiss Laura. “I win.” She said moving a piece around.

“Miss step.” Laura stated, moving a piece and taking out the piece in a swift move. “I believe that I… WIN!” Laura jumped up and began to do a dorky dance around the room. Carmilla smiled and shook her head as she watched the human.

“What is with the noise?” Mattie yelled from her room.

Laura flinched a bit and vampire laughed. “Sorry Mattie.” Carmilla called. Laura smiled and kissed her. She sat on the vampire’s lap and kissed her.

“I finally beat you. I beat you, the so called ‘Queen of Underworld’ mmh.” She leaned down and kissed Carmilla again. 

“Then you have dethroned me. What shall I do for you my queen?” Carmilla taunted.

Laura shook her head and groaned, rolling her eyes. “Okay…” She hopped off of Carmilla and paced around the room. “Carry me.”

“What?”

“I am the Queen, I say carry me.”

“Where?”

“My room. Come on vampire let’s go.”

Carmilla scoffed and picked up Laura and carried her to her room. She set her on the bed and stood back. Laura pulled Carmilla onto the bed and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and hugged her. 

“I still can’t believe I won.” She stated happily.

“What, the game?”

“Yeah, yeah the game.”

Carmilla laughed. “Stop talking.” She whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Laura giggled and kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning light trickled through the windows and into Laura’s room. She awoke to find the vampire still next to her and their clothes scattered on the ground. She turned around to face Carmilla and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into her and reached for Carmilla’s hand. She intertwined her fingers with Carmilla’s and began to fall asleep. A creaking sound broke the silence and looked up over Carmilla. Sitting straight backed in the chair was Matska looking off at the door. The council member then looked at Laura with her piercing eyes and smirked her snake-like smile.

“Not here Matska. Not with Carmilla here.” Laura whispered.

“Then let’s ‘Connect’.” She retaliated.

Laura hissed at her and seethed. “Fine. What do you want?”

“To talk, Laurentia.”

“Do not call me that, Matska.”

“Then what? By your true title?”

Laura looked at her girlfriend and then to Matska. “Laura. I don’t want Carmilla to know. You and I both know that she can’t handle it...”

“It’s your fault-”

“I KNOW” Laura interrupted. “… I know.”

“She needs to know. You two are together and if you don’t tell her, then I will.”

“Give me time, Matska. I just need time. I need you to give me time.”

“You get two days. 48 hours starting when Carmilla wakes up. You must, she needs to know.”

Laura looked at Carmilla, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the young vampire sleep peacefully. Carmilla snuggled into Laura, subconsciously squeezing Laura’s hand. Laura looked back up to the council member and nodded. Matska stood and walked out. She looked back to the couple and left. Laura laid back down with Carmilla and waited until the vampire woke up. After a good 6 hours, Carmilla finally stretched out and yawned. She smiled and kissed Laura, cuddling up to her girlfriend. Laura smiled back and dragged her hand down Carmilla’s bare chest. Laura sighed and kissed her neck. Carmilla frowned and stroked Laura’s jaw and kissed her.

“You okay, cupcake?”

Laura smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know. My phone’s on the table over there.” Laura said. pointing to the bedside table.

Carmen picked it up and turned it on. “Noonish.” She shifted around to face Laura. “Why, you going somewhere?”

“No,” Laura scoffed. “I just couldn’t reach it from where I was.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Pretty well. You?”

“I had this weird dream. My sister was here and she was talking with someone. I couldn’t see them though.” Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura. “Now, what’s on your mind because, it’s not nothing, Creampuff, I know you too well.”

“I think we should get dressed, Carm.” Laura smiled, climbing over the vampire.

Carmilla scoffed and playfully grabbed at Laura’s thigh. She shifted out of the bed and grabbed her clothes off of the floor. They both dressed and fixed up their hair. Laura pecked Carmilla and slipped her shirt on. Carmilla pulled on her shirt and waited for Laura before opening the door and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura followed out and went to the main living room. The Ginger Squad and J.P. were in there. Danny looked up from a book she was reading with a fairly still face, looking at Carmilla then at Laura. Perry was quickly cleaning the bookcase while J.P. and LaFontaine intently talking to each other about the latest in biochemistry technology. Perry looked at the two and cleared her throat before smiling her usual strained smile and leaving for the kitchen. Danny gathered her things and bade good bye to the others. Carmilla sat on the couch, grabbing a book, and began to read it. Perry started baking as the other two finished their long conversation. Laura started up her camera and began filming the latest in Silas News. J.P. and LaFontaine took their places at the wings of the camera like two parrots perched on Laura’s shoulders. Laura told the news as J.P. grabbed a few papers and flew back to his spot. LaFontaine spoke up with their intellectual upbeat voice. Laura added a few footnotes and ended the broadcast.

“Wow,” Carmilla began sarcastically, “she actually turns off the camera.”

Laura laughed a bit and got up off of her chair. She walked over to Carmilla, and sat next to her on the sofa. Carmilla shifted so Laura could move in a little closer. She smiled and kissed her before continuing her book. Laura smiled and cuddled up to Carmilla. She looked at the room and began to try to read the book. 

“What is this, latin?” Laura asked.

“No, it’s Czechs. That’s what it is.”

“When did you learn Czechs?”

“Pft, a long time ago. I mean, I’m over 350 years old, so…”

Laura nodded and smiled. “What is this about?”

“It’s a book of poems from the 17th century CzechoSlovakian years. The poet writes about the supernatural and death in general.”

“Fun. Now, have you found any other things on Vordenberg’s plans with the giant angler fish?”

“No, not yet. There’s nothing that Matska or I have found.” Carmilla said closing her book. “She’s in her office right now looking for some more evidence to get him kicked off, but I don’t know if he can be taken down. Why did you help him?”

LaFontaine looked over their shoulder and cleared thier throat as they and J.P. left for the library. Perry came out with a plate of cookies. “Where are the others?”

“Up stairs, probably in either my mother’s room or the main library.”

“Oh, okay.” She said looking slightly jealous. “umm...You two want a cookie?”

“Yeah.” Laura excitedly answered, grabbing two. “Thanks.”

“No thank you.” Carmilla answered. Perry nodded and and left in her quick short walk. Carmilla turned back to Laura, who was currently stuffing her face with the cookies and laughed.

“What?” Laura asked, covering her mouth. “What is it?”

Carmilla laughed and brushed a few crumbs from her mouth. “Are they good?”

Laura nodded, laughing softly and gulped down the cookie. “Is it hot when I scarf them down?”

Carmilla shook her head and opened her book again. “Oh totally.” She began to read and waited for Laura to begin eating the cookie again. “Was Mattie in our room this morning?”

Laura coughed a bit and looked at Carmilla. “What?”

“I was thinking, and I thought ‘It’s so weird because I know I heard Mattie, and another person’. Were you two talking?”

Laura placed the cookie on the side table and brushed a few crumbs off her mouth before speaking. “Oh, well, yeah she was but then left.”

“I heard her say something about ‘Connecting’, but that’s such an old term about telepathy. Then again I was half-asleep.”

“Yeah, it was probably just your imagination.

“What were you two talking about?” Carmilla asked closing the book and setting it down on her legs.

“Well, you know, Mattie doesn’t really trust me so…”

“Yeah,” Carmilla began, “it was probably nothing. You know, you should tell me what she said so I can tell her to lay off. You know that Mattie loves evidence.”

“Oh, well… I don’t- it doesn’t matter. It was just something small. Don’t worry.”

Carmilla frowned and shifted so she was perched on the edge of the chair. “What aren’t you telling me? Why was Mattie in there, Laura?”

“She was… I…” Laura sighed and tucked a hair behind her ear. Carmilla stared at her with a cocked eyebrow and concerned eyes. A knock interrupted them and Laura exhaled, changing her tone before answering the stranger. “Coming!”


	5. Chapter 5

Carmilla reached out and lightly took Laura’s hand. “We’ll take later?”

Laura nodded, knowing that it wasn’t really a question. She continued to the door and opened it up seeing Danny was standing there with her pulled into a tight pony tail showing the Vordenberg ‘V’ on her forehead. She rushed in past Laura. “Shut the door, Laura.”

“What?”

“The Zetas. Close it, now!” Danny turned to Carmilla. “Grab the other bloodsuckers and head to the basement.” Carmilla stood up and began up stairs. Danny went to the door and helped Laura lean against it. “Where’s Perry and LaF?”

“With J.P.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla returned with her sister and J.P. right behind her. She quickly tore the rug over the trapdoor and held it open for them. She followed close behind and closed it behind herself. Perry and LaFontaine quickly set up a board game. Danny escaped out the back door. Laura sat across LaFontaine, and they began to play ‘Underworld’, Perry began her incessant cleaning as the others played. There was a loud banging against the door, and Perry quickly went to answer it. Vordenberg tore through with the others behind him.

“Where are the bloodsuckers Matska and Mircalla?” He yelled in his thick accent.

Laura cleared her throat and answered confidently. “They aren’t here Baron Vordenberg.”

“I know they’re here Miss Hollis.”

“They haven’t been here since the death of the Dean.”

“Hmph,” Vordenberg answered, turning to tell the others to search elsewhere. “You, Miss Hollis, are lucky that I have morals against looting houses for criminals. Good day ladies.”

LaFontaine rolled their eyes and watched as Vordenberg left slamming the door behind himself. Lafontaine and Laura both raced to the door as they waited for him to be completely gone. LaFontaine went to move the table and chairs, and stomped on the ground. The vampires filed out.

“I am very sorry, Miss Hollis, for causing such trouble.” J.P. apologized quickly.

“It always feels like centuries when I leave that foul cellar.” Matska complained

“Better than where I was” Carmilla chimed in as she followed Matska out.

Matska began to walk back upstairs. “Have you?” She whispered as she passed Laura.

Laura shook her head, earning a glare from Matska. She sighed and looked at Carmilla. “Carm.” She began as she kissed the vampire’s cheek.

Carmilla hugged her and held her hand. “We still need to talk.” Laura nodded and looked at the others in the room. “Later.”

LaFontaine must have said something as Perry began pulling the ginger by the ear to the kitchen. “I hope said nothing terribly upsetting.” J.P. whispered watching the scene.

“Don’t worry J.P., Perry’s hard to understand. Just go to the library, LaFontaine will met you up there sooner or later. And, we do need to find out more about Vordenberg family.”

“Ah, yes!” He answered excitedly. “Though , I may remember something to the extent of one of the Vordenbergs having been engaged to a baroness or dutchess. I recall the Vordenbergs were once lords of Silas, there must be something…”

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow and looked at Laura, then back to J.P. “Books, Vampire boy.”

J.P. nodded and headed back up stairs. LaFontaine exited with their head hanging down slightly. Perry came out seconds later with her hands at her hips as she watched the other begin up the stairs. She sighed and went to her room on the ground floor. Carmilla regarded the scene and chuckled at the ferocity of Perry. Laura nudged Carmilla’s jaw with her nose and kissed her. Carmilla smiled and pulled back.

“Can we go to our room?” Carmilla asked holding Laura’s hands.

“Yeah.” Laura answered, walking upstairs and to Carmilla’s old room.


	6. Chapter 6

Carmilla sat on the bed and waited for Laura to follow in step. She sighed and began. “What were you two talking about, Cupcake. If she’s threatening you then-”

“Carm, please.” She said, reaching forward, but sitting back. “There’s something I need to tell you… I’m not exactly, entirely, who you think I am.” Laura began, elongating the last sentence. Carmilla looked at her with concern, and waited for Laura to explain herself. “I… my real name is Laurentia.”

“Wait, like Laurentia the Brave, or Laurentia the Great?”

“They are one and the same, Carmilla. But please listen,” Laura spoke cautiously, “there are things you don’t understand about who you are and how you are.”

“I’m fairly sure that I know myself better than anyone else.”

“Carmilla.” Laura stated in a still and commanding voice. She got up and paced around before sitting in the chair. “I know what happened to you, I know why, and I know who it was that killed you. I know that through the years, you’ve blamed it on Lord Lutz Vordenberg, but it wasn’t him. You’ve blocked out the faces of all except him. At that dance, I was there, I saw what happened.” 

Carmilla looked at Laura in horror. “You-you could have helped.”

“Carm.”

Tears began to form in her eyes. “I could have lived a normal life!”

“Please, Carmilla.”

“No! You could’ve helped me!” She yelled standing up.

“SIT DOWN MIRCALLA!” Laura yelled back. Carmilla glared at Laura and sat down, quickly wiping away a few tears. “Thank you. Now, I’m older than you, and three times as powerful as you mother, so YOU are going to listen.” Carmilla nodded. “Thank you. You’re death is important in history. I’ve seen you’re future and the world’s future. You’re death and reanimation have allowed the angler fish to be at peace. Nothing, not even I can kill him. We can only feed him.”

“Why me?” Carmilla asked, her voice cracking. “Why not someone else?”

“Would your life had been any easier if you lived in as a human?” Laura waited, but Carmilla didn’t answer. “You’d have to live that Lord, Lutz Vordenberg. You and I both know that every night since you moved into that palace, he would creep into your quarters and watch you. As you grew older, he began to do stuff, right? 

“I feel sick.” Carmilla groaned.  
“You can’t tell him no because you know two things. One, he is the lord and would kill you.” Laura stated, leaning forward in the chair. “Two, you would disgrace your family.”

“Why are you reminding me?” Carmilla whispered covering her face.

“When you died, your first victim was Lord Lutz. You killed that monster, ending the cycle. You fought him and ended his reign, in the end toppling the Vordenberg rule.” Laura paused and waited for Carmilla to recover. “Moving forward, you notice that every person you meet, you allow a lasting effect on them and their families.”

“Yeah, I destroy them and leave behind bodies.”

“Yes Mircalla, but you also tore down aristocracy and monarchy. You ended the reign of terrible kings and emperors. You allowed democracy to take over and world peace to be an actual option.” Laura leaned in closer. “You changed history, Mircalla Karnstein.”

Carmilla looked away. “Please leave Laura.”


	7. Chapter 7

Laura nodded and stood up. She began out the door and stopped in the hallway. “I had to tell you Carm.” She then left and headed up stairs. She opened the door to the attic to find Matska drinking the blood. She looked up at Laura with a straight face. “It’s done.”

“Good. This is Carmilla, she has the rest of time to get over it.” Matska said setting the glass down.

“Why did I… she’s right, I could have saved her.”

Matska sighed. “Well, at least she heard it from you and not me. She wouldn’t have believed me. Now, what was the yelling about? You must have stirred everyone up.”

“That was a petulant vampire not understanding. She calls me a child.” Laura added as a short note.

Matska smirked and looked up from her glass. “Why are you here, in Silas?”

“I know the future, and it’s dark for all. I know who makes it out and who doesn’t.”

“Am I in danger?”

Laura shook her head. “I can’t tell yet. There’s too many spots missing for a true picture, Matska.”

“Oh Laurentia, you have been in a position of such great knowledge and power, how do you not know?”

Laura sat in one of the chairs and leaned her head back. “Don’t try anything.” A low rumbling came out of her throat as she looked into the future. She tilted her head forward, her eyes black. Matska uncomfortably shifted in her chair. She moved a hand and pulled forward a box from the back of the room. “The Baron’s weakness is in here. Look through and you shall find a key to a dark secret only your Mother and I know. Do not tell Carmilla. She cannot understand. Your Mother left all to you, become her to an extent.” Laura’s eyes shifted to a white, then back to normal. “That’s all I can say for now. The future is blurry and I am tired.”

Matska nodded. “Thank you Laurentia.”

Laura nodded and left for downstairs, and went to the sofa. She fell asleep and listened to the last two hours again. Carmilla went up to her sister’s room and knocked on the door. Matska invited her in. Carmilla saw the box of files and sat across in the chair nearby. Mastska looked up for a second and closed the box. She smiled and put her glass away.

“No complimentary glass of blood?” Carmilla joked.

“You learned?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Don’t be a child. You and I have faced much worse.”

“It’s different when you’re in love with them, though.”

Matska cleared her throat. “Do you need anything?”

“I guess someone to talk to.” Carmilla said. She began to tear up a bit. “Mattie, why didn’t she save me? Can’t she change history?”

“Don’t cry Carm. She can’t do everything, and sometimes it’s too late.”

“But she saw it happen… who did it?”

“She didn’t say?”

“No.”

“Oh, it was… Luce.”

“That momma’s boy. I-I can’t believe him.”

“Carmilla, he’s dead.”

“I just wish that I killed him instead of that ginger, LaFontaine.”

“I know, Carm.”

“I don’t know if I can forgive her though. She didn’t save me and she didn’t tell me when I first told my story.”

“You don’t understand. Laurentia has had to watch many die. Have you ever thought that her family died long before her, she’s the only one left. She’s had to lead armies to their deaths as to advance history. Only she understands the horrors of death. You are a child, and being a child you understand nothing. You feel the need to be the hero but choose to fall back on everything you do unless there’s a cute girl waiting for you on the other side. Look at Ell-”

“Don’t talk about. You have no right. You sided with mother and Luce on that decision.”

“She ran away after she found out who you were.”

“She made her decisions it-”

“The only person I could approve of would be Laurentia. She understands much more than you.” Matska’s voice raised slightly. She took a breath and spoke again. “Mircalla Karnstein take the time you need, but you must stay with her.”

“Why do you suddenly care? I thought you didn’t like her?”

“Trust me, you will come to terms and be together again.”

Carmilla nodded and went back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few months of strained recordings and Danny interruptions, Carmilla was able to pull Laura to the side. She lead her to a back room which was once a place of plans and speeches by the council and the Dean. Carmilla sat down in one of the chairs and told Laura to sit down. She looked around the room and cleared her throat before speaking. Laura watched Carmilla’s nervousness. She waited for her to start before sitting down.

“Laura… I’m sorry it’s been so long. I now know that it wasn’t your fault and that I was childish to have blamed you.”

“Please Carmilla, I was. I am forever sorry for that.”

“Don’t be. Because of that, I can live forever… with you.”

“I was thinking about what you said. You could have had a normal life. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t save you.”

Carmilla walked to Laura and kneeled before her, holding Laura’s hands. “That would have been too boring. To be pampered and treated like a princess, you know that I couldn’t do that. To live up to the standards of that time, too? Having twenty kids and living for parties, having to keep watch of my every move. No. I couldn’t do that. You changed my life, and for that, I am grateful.” Carmilla moved a hand up to caress Laura’s face and kissed her nose. “I love you.”

Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla. She pulled away and said,“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts? I do femslash POI, Carmilla, Between, The L Word, OB, and Original Fics.


End file.
